Covert Suburbia
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: Annie and Auggie go undercover as newlyweds... with a twist. T for future chapters, probably.
1. The Assignment

**AN: Hey readers (yes it is plural)! This is my first multi-chapter fic. Remember that little AN at the end of Can't take the Heat? Yeah, I've decided to do the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs, just my storyline or plot.**

Chapter One: The Assignment

"So, how was dinner last night?" Auggie asked Annie as they strolled, arm in arm, into the Domestic Protection Division.

"Terrible, it was absolutely terrible. Danielle set me up with an accountant this time. He had a toupee, he even admitted it himself. He wouldn't leave me alone. He even followed me to the bathroom… in my _guest_ _house_!" Annie complained. Danielle always seemed to set her up with the worst people imaginable. Where she found these bums, Annie would never know.

"That must have been an interesting night." Auggie mused, the pair of friends nearing Annie's desk.

"Yeah, very interesting." She agreed as she plopped down in the hard seat. "It took him forever to leave, I was this close to calling for reinforcements to get him the hell out of the house!" she showed him less than an inch of space between her thumb and index finger, more for herself than him.

"That's nice. And who were planning of calling, me?" Auggie asked, leaning on the corner of Annie's downgraded desk, well in his opinion anyways.

"Why? Should I have?" Annie bantered back.

They went on like this doe another thirty minutes, giving each other details about their past night. Then Joan's voice cut through the hustle and bustle of the DPD like butter, "Auggie. Annie. Jai. My office, now."

"What have you done now, Miss Walker?" Auggie asked, offering his arm to her when he heard her get out of her chair.

"Oh contraire, she said you and Jai, too. So, what did _you_ do, Mister Anderson? Get a little jealous of the stuck up that is only Jai Wilcox?" Annie retorted playfully, taking his offered hand.

"Me? Nah, it couldn't be." Auggie replied, taking his free arm and moving his hand to his heart in mock disbelief. The pair left Annie's desk and headed for Joan's office at the top of the stairs.

When they got inside, Annie led Auggie to the vacant chair for him to sit in if he needed, but Auggie had other plans. He could smell Jai's cologne in the next seat over, so he did a swerve so that Annie was right next to the chair. He also gave her a slight push so that she would sit down. He really didn't want to sit by Jai at the moment.

On Joan's wooden desk were two file folders, one in Braille and the other in regular typing. Jai had the third file folder in his hands, opened. He was staring at Joan, sitting at her desk, waiting for her to continue.

"You have been called up here today because there's a new mission. There seems to be a problem in Suburbia. One of the inhabitants of a small suburb near Langley is believed to be a foreign spy. We have reason to believe that they're leaking information about sensitive subjects. And that is where we come in. we need to bring in Annie and one of you men to go undercover as newlyweds. You'll be staying until it's all been taken care of.

"There's a few catches, though. First, this is a deep op. Minimum contact. Second, I don't know which one is better for the job. Jai, you might be able to pull this op off. And Auggie, you have amazing talent with the entire tech, and you and Annie are more comfortable together. And third, this particular neighborhood is children friendly, so you'll need to bring a child willing enough to get into this op. someone in their early teens, maybe. That's how old most of the children are there. If you can come up with something about it, then you get the mission with Annie." Joan informed the three agents. She waited for Auggie or Jai to come up with a kid that would work.

Joan saw Auggie's face change rapidly, deciding what to do. She knew that Auggie has wanted to go on ops – on-the-record ops – for a while now. She was actually edging towards him more than Jai. She just didn't see anything in Jai for this type of op. Commitment wasn't really his strong point.

And she wasn't lying when she said that Annie and Auggie had good chemistry together.

"There's Olivia. She's a foster kid that I've known for a long time now. She's always wondering about me and what I do. I think that she'd love to get out of the house for a while." Auggie finally said, breaking the silence. Both Annie and Jai looked at him. Annie looked worried about the situation, and Jai just looked dumfounded that Auggie was able to some up with something at all.

"Okay then. Auggie, you have been assigned to this op. Here are your files, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson."

**AN: There's the first chapter!**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


	2. Olivia

**AN: Hello. Thanks to everyone whose reviewed about this. I am actually very surprised by all of the people who added this story to their alert. When I opened my email, I had over one hundred unread, most from fan fiction. This is where I rope in Olivia. So enjoy!**

**PS Olivia knows about Auggie and the CIA stuff. He just had to tell her about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs, just Olivia.**

Chapter 2: Olivia

When Auggie and Annie were out of Joan's office Annie asked, "Are you sure that you want Olivia to go on this op?"

"She'll be fine. Olivia's a big girl, Annie. Plus she'll love to some, she'll think of it as a well needed vacation. I'm even going to talk to her during lunch." Auggie reassured Annie. When they got to the doors of his office, the two agents parted ways.

Jai stayed in Joan's office after Annie and Anderson left. "Why did you give this op to him? I'm far more capable than he is!"

"Yet, I don't think that you are. You haven't proven it to me yet." Joan answered coolly.

"Why do I have to prove anything to you?" Jai asked pointedly, his eyes cold and black.

Joan left her seat and walked towards Jai, "In case you've forgotten, you work for me Wilcox. You're not on the seventh floor anymore. And if you must know, I have paired Auggie and Annie together for this op because I know that they will have each other back, no matter what. Now get out of my office."

Jai was speechless. Nobody has ever talked to him, not even his father. He exited Joan's office with a scowl on his face. He would show her. She didn't know him or what he was capable of at all.

Auggie opened the car door and made his way up the drive way. He knocked on the door and it was opened, enveloping him in the smell of oranges and that homey feeling that was always there.

"Auggie, what brings you here? Wednesday was only two days ago." He heard Olivia say.

"I am here to give you an offer, if you're interested." Auggie answered, holding his arm out to where he assumed her to be. He felt her loop arms with him and lead him inside the house. Once he was in they walked to the couch. He sat down on the large couch as she finished cleaning up.

"What's the offer, Auggie?" She asked.

"Well, I was offered some field work and one of the catches is that there needs to be a kid on this mission and I sort of volunteered you for the job." Auggie started, wondering how she'd take it.

"You're holding back on me. Keep telling me about it." Olivia helped out.

"It's going to be along mission in the suburbs near here, maybe thirty minutes away. Limited contact to people outside this mission. And Annie will be there on the mission, too. Annie and I are supposed to be posing as a newlywed couple, one of them with a kid." Auggie rushed out. He couldn't keep stalling and he knew it.

"Oh. Well, I can't leave the others alone for a while, Auggie…" Olivia trailed off.

"Zack can take care of them."

Olivia snorted, "Zack? The Zack that lives here? Auggie, you're talking about the boy who hits one every female he sees. Who can't even fold his own laundry? He can barely take care of himself and you think that he can take care of the house for a long period of time?" She asked. She genuinely couldn't believe that Auggie would come up with something this problematic.

"Maybe he needs a little push, Olivia. You're right he's not responsible, but this could teach him just that. You can't knock it till you try it." Auggie pleaded.

After a long pause, she caved in, "Fine, but he better learn something from this. If he doesn't and the house is burnt down when I come back, I will be taking you to court." She mockingly threatened Auggie. He chuckled at the thought of him, a blind man, going against her, a teenage girl, at court.

"Okay, now that that's all settled, let's eat. I haven't had anything since seven this morning." Auggie said, getting up and walking to the kitchen where Olivia was. They ate sandwiches, carrots, lemonade. After about half an hour, Auggie left, leaving Olivia to her thoughts on how she was going to break her leaving to everyone.

**AN: Yes, I'm done with another chapter! Thanks for reading and don't forget to stop by my profile and read some of my other stories :). (looks like my smile has a mole! teehee)**

**Review please!**

**Signing off:**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


	3. Leaving

**AN: Helllloooooo my furry little friends! (CM quote… *snicker*) it's been so long! I'm to blame for this one guys. I haven't updated this story in like a week :\ but I'm still here… no need to fear. Thanks to all who've reviewed, favorite, put this story or I on alert, and all who've just read it! :) you guys make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances own Annie or Auggie… although I wish that I do ;)**

Chapter 3: Leaving

Olivia helped Annie get the last of her luggage in the small red car. When they got her other green suitcase in the trunk, Olivia shut the door and walked up to the house to say her final goodbyes.

"Goodbye guys. I'll call at least once a week, okay?" Olivia informed everybody in the door way.

"We'll miss you very much, hon." Ms. Skrzypchak (**pronounced: script-check. My geometry honors teacher's name is like that**) said, hugging her oldest foster daughter tightly. She would miss Olivia very much. She had absolutely no idea how everyone there would manage to survive without her for so long, especially Zack.

"I'll miss you, too." Olivia said, her voice muffled by her foster mother's sleeve covered shoulder.

Olivia gave everyone a hug as she made her was to the front door. She stopped at Zack. After a very long moment of silent staring, he pulled her into a hug, whispering in her ear, "Don't worry, I've got this. Go have some fun."

After he let go of her, Olivia walked out the door yelling, "Remember, I'll call once a week and no more." And with that, she walked down the driveway that she had been on only minutes before.

Annie put her small red car into reverse immediately after Olivia slid into the backseat. The trio had finally left the city after thirty minutes of rush hour traffic, leaving Olivia to her thoughts.

_~Flashback~_

_After Auggie left, Olivia turned on the TV, not really watching. She had to think up of a way to tell everybody that she'd be gone for who knows how long. _

_An hour later, the rest of the house occupants returned from the park. Olivia didn't notice them come in. when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped, causing the owner of the hand to chuckle. She turned her head to find said hand was connected to none other than Zach. _

"_What're you thinking about?" he asked, still smiling from the previous movement._

"_I'll tell you at supper." She responded, pushing his hand off her shoulder when she stood up. She went for the kitchen with him in tow to start making the next meal._

_Olivia decided to drop the bomb in the middle of the foster family's dinner. She just had to get it out, not dance around the subject. She said bluntly, "I'm going to be leaving for a while." Yep, bluntness always does the trick._

"_WHAT?" the whole table blew up, that one word acting like a sucker punch to the stomach. They all gave her looks of disbelief, well everybody other than Zach. He barely ever showed emotion, even in eruptions like these. The only thing that told her that he was even paying attention was opened mouth, barely even noticeable though._

"_Look, Auggie asked me to go on very long vacation, and I said yes. So I'll be gone for a while. We're leaving a few days."_

"_You can't do this! What will happen to us, who's gonna take care of the house?" James asked, his voice practically screamed uncertainty._

"_Zack can take care of everything." She said breezily. There, problem solved. She looked over at Zack, who was looking straight at her. She had a feeling that he'll be talking to her about this later tonight. _

"_Well, I think that it's a great idea, Olivia." Ms. Skrzypchack said._

_The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, and so was the rest of the night. When she got back from James's room, Olivia sat on the couch by Zack, enjoying the comfortable silence._

_The silence didn't last very long because Zack turned to her and said, "What were you thinking?"_

"_Auggie came over during his lunch and we talked about it. I don't want to not tell them and then have them finding me packing for this. What would I say, 'Oh, hey! I'm going to be leaving for a while with Auggie. I don't know where and I don't know for how long. All that I know is that I'm leaving tomorrow morning. See ya!'? I didn't think so, Zack" Olivia defended._

_They sat in silence for a while. Olivia could see Zack's jaw clench and unclench multiple times before he spoke, "Yet, you're still leaving everyone here, Olivia." And with that he climbed up the steps and didn't return._

_~Flashback~_

And before Annie and Auggie's arrival at the house was even worse. Olivia has been feeling guilty ever since she told them. It wasn't fair to leave them alone for who knows how long, only calling them once a week to check in at home. She just hoped that they didn't hate her when she came back home, hopefully soon.

**AN: This chapter was a hard one to write! The ending anyways… the last paragraph. But I have finished :) please remember to review, if you'd like! And as always, **

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


End file.
